youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Green Arrow
| alias = | age = | race = Human | designation = 08Episode 101, "Independence Day, Part 1" | gender = Male | hair colour = Blond | eye colour = | relatives = | affiliation = Justice League | enemies = Icicle Jr. | powers = | weaknesses = | equipment = Bow; trick arrows | first = 1 | voice = Alan TudykWeisman, Greg (2010-12-01). "Young Justice Pilot Movie Credits". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-03-13. }} Green Arrow is a superhero from Star City and a member of the Justice League. He is the current mentor of Artemis, as well as the former mentor of Red Arrow (formerly Speedy). Personality Green Arrow is one of the more light hearted members of the Justice League, who doesn't always take himself as seriously as many of the other members. Always as quick with a quip and joke as he is with his bow, he seems to have a sense of fun when he's out in the field. This however can often put him at odds with his teammates, particularly members like Batman. As a mentor, Green Arrow does not quite behave the same way that Batman and Aquaman do with their sidekicks. Though there is a sense of formality between them, Green Arrow has been shown to treat his relationship with his sidekick more playfully. He seems to have seen his relationship with Speedy in particular that of a friend rather than mentor and sidekick. This behavior however has led to allow Speedy a great deal more leeway in behavior and attitude than other members of the League won't normally allow. As such, when Green Arrow revealed League secrets (including the existence of the Watchtower) to Speedy, this went against League policy. When Green Arrow backed down before other League members, an indignant Roy believed that all Leaguers (including Green Arrow) saw him as just a sidekick, and he ended their partnership. Green Arrow has also a bit of a mysterious streak in him (or at least he does at Batman's orders). Recently he has taken on Artemis as a partner, and claims her to be his niece. This is in truth a lie, but the reasons for it are currently only known to him, Batman and Artemis. Characteristics Green Arrow has blonde hair and a blonde mustache and beard. Since his codename is Green Arrow, his clothes seem to mostly be green. He wears a green shirt with a long vest over it and dark black pants with green boots. He carries a quiver along his back that is filled with arrows and has a dark strap that goes along his chest. He also has green gloves, a dark green mask, and a green belt. History Whilst still mentoring Red Arrow (then Speedy), Green Arrow revealed to him that the Hall of Justice was only a "front for tourists", when infact the real headquaters of the Justice League was an orbiting satellite called the Watchtower. His partner was inspired by the Justice League, and after rigorous training, Speedy was given the chance to join the Justice League on July 4. But before they could visit the Hall of Justice, Icicle attacked a suspension bridge in Star City. Jumping into action, the two began to fire arrows at the ice villain, until finally Speedy knocked him out with a trick arrow. After Icicle's defeat, Green Arrow took Speedy to the Hall of Justice, where they joined Batman, Robin, Flash, Kid Flash, Aquaman and Aqualad. Green Arrow entered the Hall of Justice, where he and the other members of the League were called into a meeting. Speedy not being invited became angry, and left the Hall of Justice, when he was soon to become Red Arrow. Seconds after, they were called on a mission by Zatara, and Green Arrow left to stop Wotan from blocking out the sun. Powers & Abilities and Green Arrow]] Green Arrow is a highly trained Martial Artist and marksman, able to use assorted projectile weaponry with amazing accuracy. His primary choice of weaponry is the bow and arrow. Equipment ]] Green Arrow utilizes recurve bows and many types of Trick Arrows. Appearances Trivia *In the comics Oliver nd Speedy's partnership ends due to the fact that Speedy became addicted to drugs, and Oliver threw him out. This is a large deviation from the show where Speedy quit due to his own anger and arrogance. *Green Arrow's personality is considerably less antogonistic in Young Justice than in previous shows where he will often argue methods and politics with his teammates. *In the comics Green Arrow has no real interaction with Artemis. References Category:Characters Category:Superhero Category:Justice League Category:Males Category:Archer